Making a Family
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Harry is a septuplets. Voldemort attacks when Lily and James are out. Six of the septuplets are accounted the children who lived. The Potters begin to ignore Harry all but his siblings. They send Harry away when he is 5 to the Dursley's on Dumbledore's idea. Badly abused Harry re-enters the magical world and gains an adopted family…
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slit mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Author's Note 2: Orion Black, Regulus Black, Eileen Prince-Snape are alive in this story same with James and Lily Potter. And Frank and Alice were not tortured but saved.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Harry is a septuplets. Voldemort attacks when Lily and James are out. Six of the septuplets are accounted the children who lived. The Potters begin to ignore Harry all but his siblings. They send Harry away when he is 5 to the Dursley's on Dumbledore's idea. Badly abused Harry re-enters the magical world and gains an adopted family…

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Harry was the youngest of the septuplets. His elder ones where Haydn, Harley, Hardwin, Hazel, Heather and Harvey. On the Halloween night their parents had gone to the hospital with Euphemia, Iolanthe and Rosalyn because they were sick. They were left with two sitters. When the Septuplets heard screaming. One sitter stood in front of them and they heard the other die. They saw their female sitter killed by Voldemort after she wouldn't step aside.

Voldemort sent the killing curse at all seven of them but the curse rebounded and Voldemort fled. The Septuplets cry at the pain of the scars they had received.

Lily and James had hurried back when they felt the wand fall around the Godric Hollow's house. Dumbledore was already there with Sirius and Remus. Dumbledore was examining the septuplets. Lily crying kissed each of them.

"Who defeated Voldemort?" James asks

"They need to go to Poppy and we will see", Dumbledore says

They quickly took the sextuplets to Poppy at Hogwarts and Dumbledore looked at each. He did see Harry's mark. But he couldn't have seven powerful children. So he proclaimed Haydn, Harley, Hardwin, Hazel, Heather and Harvey the children who lived.

"What about Harry?" Lily asks, "He has a mark"

"It is from a roof board. He is a squib my tests show", Dumbledore says after he bound Harry's core

From that day the Potters treated Harry differently all but his siblings. The House Elves at Potter Manor gave Harry food and the children snuck food to Harry.

Remus and Sirius gave Harry attention not caring about anything Dumbledore said. The other Potter children where the triplets Euphemia, Rosalyn, Iolanthe who were now four. Then Acacia who was 3, Asriel and Ariella who were, Matthew who was 1 and Ralston who was a newborn.

They were giving Harry some food they where playing together as Sirius and Remus where on missions.

" _Harry! Mummy and Daddy are going to send you away", Harley thinks_

" _They don't love me do they?" Harry thinks_

" _We love you little brother", Hardwin and Harvey think_

" _I am just a squib", Harry thinks_

" _You are not you have more magic then us", Hazel and Heather think_

" _I don't want to leave any of you", Harry thinks_

" _We will always be with you", Haydn says_

" _Really?" Harry thinks shyly_

" _Yes!" they all think_

The seven had a bond stronger than anything. They shared thoughts and more. They could see out each others eyes and feel the others emotions.

They watched through Harley's eyes as Dumbledore talked to their parents.

"So we should send the Squib away so he can't harm our other children's education?" James asks

"Yes. I am sorry to say squibs are not meant for the magical world", Dumbledore says sadly but he was not as the septuplets knew

"Where should we send him?" Lily asks

"I will take him to an Orphanage tonight. We will keep this a secret", Dumbledore says

"Of course. The brat will be out of our hair and all our magical children won't be distracted by him", James says

Harry had tears as he heard the conversation through his sibling. His siblings hug him as they explain to the others what was happening. They all were sad too. Dumbledore walks in and grabs Harry. Harry reaches for his siblings but Dumbledore wouldn't let go.

" _We will see you again Harry", Hardwin thinks_

" _Promise", Harry thinks_

" _Promise", they all think_

"Mummy! Daddy!" Harry says reaching for them

Lily slaps him, "I am not your mother. I disown you as my son"

"I also disown you as a Potter", James says

" _Be strong little brother. One day they will pay", Haydn thinks_

" _I love you all", Harry thinks_

" _We do too", they think as Harry disappears_

Dumbledore gave Harry to the Dursley's and put wards around the property so no one would find him. From that day on Harry was a slave to the Dursley's…

* * *

When Remus returned and found out his cub was gone he told James that his would never be his friend again. Remus was told by the children the they agreed for Harry to be sent away. So Remus left never to return to James who he once trusted. Now he had to find his cub and his husbands Regulus and Severus agreed they were going to find Harry…

* * *

Severus had told Lucius about Harry and Lucius was appalled by the Potters and made an oath to find Harry no matter what and help the poor child same with Severus's mother Eileen Prince…

* * *

Alice had gone to see her god children with Frank to find Harry missing. The children told her want happened and Alice layer into her so called best friend. And said they wouldn't be friends any longer. Lily just said they just hated they were famous and not them. Alice told Lily that she would have nothing to do with Neville or his triplets Fiona and Sarah and left with them. Alice vowed to find her godson and Frank promised to help and when they told Augusta she vowed to help.

* * *

Sirius returned a month later and was shocked when the children told him Harry had been disowned and given away. Sirius went off at James and declared James was no longer his brother. Sirius said he had betrayed everyone and his children. When Sirius left James had a broken nose. Sirius decided to go to his father to help find his Pup his wife Amelia Bones was going to help hopefully they could find him.

* * *

Minerva was disappointed with James and Lily when she was told they sent Harry away. The children also told her it was Dumbledore. Minerva was fuming when they finished telling her. She let her fury out on James, Lily and Dumbledore. And promised the children she would find their brother and also help train them…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

Haydn (Male)

Harley (Female)

Hardwin (Male)

Hazel (Female)

Heather (Female)

Harvey (Male)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

The years passed and the Septuplets where still angry with their parents but they didn't show it only with pranks. With each new sibling they told them about Harry. They felt Harry's pain everyday and knew he was abused.

The others all were being trained and what they knew they passed to Harry who could do anything with wandless magic.

Harry had been living at the Dursley's for nearly 6 years he had been abused by them beaten and starved and sexually abused once. They didn't like the fact that Harry had magic which showed sometimes he was in danger.

He was a kid everyone avoided because the Dursley's told everyone he was mentally unstable and a criminal. The teachers had always stopped trying to change his home life after the Dursley's paid them off.

Harry also got in trouble when he got better grades then Dudley. Harry was a genius and had a photographic memory and he found out he could take to animals. His siblings looked it up and told him he was a beast speaker a rare trait in a magical.

Harry was lying in his cupboard it was early morning and he felt his siblings wake up.

" _Good morning brother", his siblings think_

" _Why are you all up so early?" Harry thinks_

" _It is our 11th birthday!", Hazel thinks_

" _Happy birthday Haydn, Harley, Hardwin, Hazel, Heather and Harvey", Harry thinks_

" _Happy birthday Harry", they think_

" _Are letters will arrive today", Heather thinks_

" _Are you sure I will get a letter?" Harry thinks_

" _Yes you will. Never doubt it", Harvey says_

" _We miss you", Harley says_

" _What will happen when I go to Hogwarts?" Harry thinks_

" _Change your name. When you get your letter send one back. Aunt Minerva has been looking for you for years so have Uncle Padfoot, Uncle Moony and the others. They will be able to find you", Haydn thinks_

" _If your sure", Harry thinks_

" _We are. We miss you Harry so you have to come", Harvey thinks_

" _Ok. But I am afraid", Harry thinks_

" _We know. But you will have us and we will protect you", Hardwin thinks_

" _I better get up. Talk to you all later. Tell the others I love them", Harry thinks_

" _We will", Heather thinks_

Harry gets out of his cupboard and makes breakfast for the Dursley's and they leave him to do the chores while they go out to the zoo. He heard the mail come and he went to collect it. His hands tremble as he sees the Hogwarts crest.

 _Mr H Potter_

 _The Cupboard under the Stairs_

 _4 Privet Drive_

 _Little Whinging_

 _Surrey_

Harry opens his letter.

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1st September. We await your owl by no later then July 31st._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Uniform:_

 _First Year students will require:_

 _1\. At Least Three sets of plain work robes (Black)_

 _2\. At Least One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. At Least One pair of protective gloves (Dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. At Least One winter cloak (Black, silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry names tags_

 _Set Books_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following books_

 _1\. The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

 _2\. A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _3\. Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

 _4\. A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

 _5\. One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

 _6\. Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

 _7\. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them by Newt Scamander_

 _8\. The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection by Quentin Trimble_

 _Other Equipment_

 _1 Wand_

 _1 Cauldron (Pewter, Standard size 2)_

 _1 Set Glass or Crystal Phials_

 _1 Telescope_

 _1 Set of Brass Scales_

 _Students may also bring an Owl or Frog or toad or familiar that is bonded_

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS!_

Harry couldn't believe he had a letter. He thought he wouldn't get one.

" _I got my letter", Harry thinks to his siblings_

" _Told you", Haydn says_

" _Yes we can be together again", Heather thinks_

" _Should I write back?" Harry thinks_

" _Yes. Tell her about you I know several people have been searching for you", Hazel says_

Harry goes and gets a bit of paper and writes to Professor McGonagall telling her where he was and that he needed help and would like to change his name.

He whistled for an owl and lets the owl take it he sighs and goes to finish his chores before his relatives return home…

* * *

 _Hogwarts…_

* * *

Minerva was going through all the letters when an owl come directly to her. Minerva takes the paper obviously a Muggle-Born student.

 _Dear Deputy Headmistress McGonagall,_

 _My name is Harry formally Harry Potter. I just received my letter today and would like to accept on one condition. I would like to change my name. The Potters through me out to the Dursley's I am treated like a slave here. I was lucky to get my letter when they were out._

 _Can you also get in touch with Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus and their spouses. And Uncle Frank and Aunt Alice? I would like to see them again._

 _I will also need assistance in getting to Diagon Alley. I will also need help in paying for tuition as I have already been disowned I have no money._

 _I thank you for considering me for a place at Hogwarts and hope my requests aren't too much._

 _I live at number 4 Privat Drive._

 _Yours Sincerely_

 _Harry_

Minerva gasps Harry had contacted her and he said he got a letter. She knew he wasn't a Squib! The address was familiar. Then Minerva pales realising whos address that was it was the Dursley's. Lily's sisters. She needed to contact everyone. She sent owls out to Sirius and Amelia, Remus and Regulus and Severus, Frank and Alice, Lucius and Narcissa, Andromeda and Ted, Eileen Prince, Augusta Longbottom and Orion Black.

Once done she puts on her cloak and walks out of the school and apparates near the Dursley house hold. She walks to number 4 and knocks on the door. She hears shouting from within.

"GET THE DOOR YOU WORTHLESS FREAK", a male yells

A small boy answers the door. Minerva looks at him and realises this was Harry Potter. He looked very thin and she could see bruises. Minerva looks appalled.

"Harry?" Minerva asks

"Yes. Who are you?", Harry asks

"I am Minerva McGonagall responding to your letter", Minerva says

Harry's eyes widen.

"WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG BOY?" a chubby man yells appearing and hitting the boy out of the way

Minerva quickly stuns him for hitting Harry.

"Are you alright Harry?" Minerva asks gently

Harry looked very scared. Minerva could tell Harry had been abused for years here.

"I am taking you out of this place. Do you have anything you want to bring with you?" Minerva asks gently

Harry shook his head.

"Where is your room?" Minerva asks

Harry pointed to the cupboard. Minerva was furious they didn't even give Harry his own room.

"This is over Harry. Come we will meet with some people who have been looking for you for years", Minerva says holding out her hand

" _Brother she is safe. We will meet you at Gringotts", Haydn thinks_

" _Are you sure?" Harry thinks_

" _We are", the others say in agreement_

Harry takes Minerva's hand tightly and she leads them out of the house.

"We will be apparating Harry. It will feel strange don't let go", Minerva says softly as not to scare him

Harry nods. Minerva made sure she had a tight hold on Harry before apparating out of Privet Drive. They appear in an alley. Harry was still holding tight to her.

"Come Harry we are going to Gringotts", Minerva says leading him through Diagon Alley.

Harry looked amazed at the Magical Menagerie and Flourish and Blotts. He tighten his grip on Minerva's hand because of all the people and noise. They arrive at Gringotts and Harry sees his siblings for the first time in nearly six years.

" _I am right behind you", Harry thinks_

Haydn, Harley, Hardwin, Hazel, Heather and Harvey look behind them to see their baby brother.

" _You look bad", Hazel thinks_

" _Mother and Father are getting pranked for this", Hardwin thinks_

"Mum, Dad we will stay up here. You can go to the vaults for us can't you?" Haydn asks

"Of course look after your siblings", Lily says and walks away

"Harry these are your little brothers and sisters. You remember Ralston. This are Delta Sophia who is 5, Abraham Godric who is 4, Joslyn Jasmine who is 3 and the twins Rachael Hope and Rebecca Faith and they and 2", Harvey says

"You know who this is?" Minerva asks shocked

"Yes. We know our sibling", Heather says

Minerva shakes her shock and asks to be taken to the private meeting room she asked for the King Ragnok.

"Can you get us when our parents come back Master Goblin?" Haydn asks

"Of course", the goblin says

They were lead higher into the bank with Harry holding Minerva's hand tightly with Hazel's. In the room there were a lot of people making Harry shield away.

"Harry?" a man asks

"Uncle Paddy?" Harry whispers

"Yes Pup. I have been looking everywhere for you", Sirius says

"Hey cub you remember me?" another man asks

"Uncle Moony", Harry says

"And me?" a woman asks

"Auntie Alice and Uncle Frank", Harry whispers

"Yes and this is our son and daughter triplets Neville, Sarah, Fiona who will be going to Hogwarts with you and the rest. John who is 10, Matthew who is 8, Luka who is 7 and Laura who is 6", Alice says gently

"Harry these are my husbands Regulus and Severus and my children from Regulus. Lupa Black and Lepus Black who are 11 on August 13th and Magenta Lupin-Snape who will be 11 on August 20th", Remus says introducing them

"This is my wife Amelia Bones. My children are at home all but Thalia who will be turning 11 on August 25th", Sirius says, "And that is our father Orion Black"

"This is my niece Susan Bones", Amelia says gesturing to the girl next to her

"This is my mother Augusta Longbottom", Frank say

"This is my mother Eileen Prince", Severus says

"This is my father and mother Lyall and Hope Lupin", Remus says

"I am Frank Longbottom", Frank says

"I am Lucius Malfoy and this is my wife and twins. Narcissa and Draco, Delphini and Hercules who are all 11. We have 3 other children too", Lucius says

"I am Andromeda and this is my husband Ted and daughters and sons Nymphadora who is 18, Scorpius who is 17, Eridanus who is 16, Leo was is 15, Lynx who is 14, Aquarius who is 13 and Lyra and Cepheus who are twins and are 11", Andromeda says

"Why are you here Lord Flamel? Lady Flamel?" Minerva asks

"We know about a Harry and wish to protect him and this is out Daughter Elektra Who is soulbonded to Harry", Nicholas says

"I am King Ragnok of the Goblin Nation", Ragnok says

Harry nods.

"Harry is shy after what he has had to put up with and being abused. He needs family that are not the Potters. We kids will stand by him in private but we have a role to plan so we can't always be with Harry", Haydn says

"What about blood adoption?" King Ragnok asks

"Who with?" Sirius asks

"You can have more then one in the potion", King Ragnok says

"King Ragnok can you take 500 galleons a month out of the Potter Trust vault for me and my siblings and give it to Harry?" Haydn asks

"I will do it as soon as a vault is set up", King Ragnok says

"Harry we have gifts for your birthday we saved 80 galleons for you so you can get some pets and maybe some books", Heather says handing over the pouch

"Thanks", Harry says

"By the way our brother loves books and animals", Harvey tells the adults

"Your parents are on their way up", a goblin says

"We will see you soon brother. Enjoy your birthday", Hardwin says as they leave

Harry waves goodbye. He hoped he would see them again soon.

"Harry we have decided who will adopt you", Minerva says

"Who?" Harry asks

"I will be one", Minerva says

"I will be another", Sirius says

"So will I", Amelia says

"I will be another", Severus says

"I will be another", Regulus says

"I will be another", Remus says

"You will be the Black Heir", Orion says

"And the Prince Heir", Eileen says

"What first and last name will you use?" Sirius asks

"I want to stay with Harry. Maybe Orion Severus Remus as middle names?" Harry asks blushing

"We will do that. You first name will be Harald", Orion says proudly

"Now we need to do the ritual", King Ragnok say

King Ragnok calls the mages and they begin chanting and they each drop blood into Harry and Harry's appearance changes.

"I Minerva Isobel McGonagall claim you as my son. In blood and in magic", Minerva says

"I Sirius Orion Black III claim you as my son. In blood and in magic. I will protect you till my dying breath", Sirius says

The others all say something. The Mages stop chanting and bow to Harry before leaving.

"You now look like a Black and a Prince", Orion says looking at his new grandson

"What do I call all of you?" Harry asks

"You can decide. Take your time", Severus says

"You can call me Auntie Alice", Alice Longbottom says

"I will be Uncle Frank", Frank Longbottom says

"You may call me grandmother", Augusta Longbottom says

"You can call me Uncle Luc", Lucius says

"Call me Auntie Cissy", Narcissa says

"Call me Auntie Andy and Ted Uncle Ted", Andromeda says

"You can call me Nanny", Eileen says smiling softly

"Call me Poppy", Lyall Lupin says

"And me Nonna", Hope Lupin says

"You can call my Mum or anything since you will be part of the family", Perenelle Flamel says

"Same with me", Nicholas says

"I will be call Grandsire", Orion says, "And my wife when you met her Grandmother"

" _You have a proper family Harry!" Heather thinks_

" _I guess I do", Harry thinks back_

"Harry we need an inheritance test, ability test, a blocks test and a bond test for you", Orion says

"Ok Grandsire", Harry says softly

"We need 7 drops of blood for the inheritance test", King Ragnok says handing over a knife

Harry hesitantly takes it and cuts his palm and drops the blood into a bowl. King Ragnok chants and pours the blood onto the parchment.

 ** _Inheritance Test_**

 _Harald Orion Severus Remus McGonagall-Lupin-Snape-Prince-Black_

 ** _Magical Inheritance_**

 _The Imperial and Most Royal House of Pendragon_

 _The Imperial and Most Royal_ _House of Emrys_

 _ _The_ _Imperial and Most Royal_ _of Le Fey__

 _The Most Ancient and Royal House of Slytherin_

 _The Most Ancient and Royal House of Ravenclaw_

 _The Most Ancient and Royal House of Hufflepuff_

 _The Most Ancient and Noble House of Prewett_

 _The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Bonham_

 ** _Blood Inheritance_**

 _The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black_

 _The Most Ancient House and Most Noble of Prince_

 _The Ancient and Noble House of Triple_

 _The Ancient and Noble House of Max_

 _The Ancient and Noble House of Shafiq_

 _The Ancient House of Burke_

 _The Ancient House of Blishwick_

 _The Noble House of McGonagall_

 _The Lesser House of Snape_

 _The Lesser House of Lupin_

 _ **Conquest Titles**_

 _The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ilvermorny_

 _The Ancient and Noble House of Sayre_

 _The Ancien and Noble House of Steward_

 _The Noble House of Gibbon_

 _The Noble House of Lowe_

 _Vaults_

 _Black Vault_

 _Prince Vault_

 _McGonagall Vault_

 _Snape Vault_

 _Lupin Vault_

 _Emrys Vault_

 _Slytherin Vault_

 _Ravenclaw Vault_

 _Le Fey Vault_

 _Bonham Vault_

 _Pendragon Vault_

 _Prewett Vault_

 _Triple Vault_

 _Max Vault_

 _Shafiq Vault_

 _Burke Vault_

 _Blishwick Vault_

 _Ilvermorny Vault_

 _Sayre Vault_

 _Stewart Vault_

 _Gibbon Vault_

 _Lowe Vault_

 _Wizengamot Seats_

 _Pendragon (Veto Rights)_

 _Emrys (Veto Rights)_

 _Ravenclaw (Veto Rights)_

 _Slytherin (Veto Rights)_

 _Le Fey (Veto Rights)_

 _Bonham_

"We will need to set up a trust vault for you Harry. Can you see to the King Ragnok?" Orion asks

"Of cause Lord Black", King Ragnok says getting the paperwork

He writes everything and Orion and the others all add some money to the vault.

"I need a drop of your blood Harry", King Ragnok says, "For the key"

Harry pinpricks his finger and drops a bit of blood on the key it changes in design.

"Don't loss the key Harry", Minerva says as he was handed the key

"Ok", Harry whispers

"Now an abilities test. I need 7 drops of blood", King Ragnok says

Harry does what he did last time and King Ragnok does the spell and the parchment glows and writing appears.

 _ **Ability Test**_

 _ **Harald Orion Severus Remus McGonagall-Lupin-Snape-Prince-Black**_

 _Natural Parseltongue_

 _Natural Parselmagic: 100% Blocked_

 _Photographic Memory_

 _IQ: 170_

 _Wandless Magic: 80% Blocked_

 _Magical Core: 98% Blocked_

 _Natural Beast Speaking_

 _Battle Magic: 100% Blocked_

 _Truth Reader_

 _Analytical Abilities_

 _Metamorphmagus: 99% Blocked_

 _Natural Occlumency: 100% Blocked_

 _Natural Legilimency: 100% Blocked_

 _Healing: 80% Blocked_

 _Natural Elemental: 95% Blocked_

 _Natural Shape-Shifter: 100% Blocked_

"I want something done with my grandsons blocks", Orion orders furious

"Of course Lord Block. I will ask a healer to come in with the potion", King Ragnok says sending for a Healer

"Why were my abilities blocked?" Harry asks

"Dumbledore probably. Have you been able to do magic?" Amelia asks

"Yes. Everything I do is wandless magic", Harry says shyly

"You must have strong power to break the block Albus put on you", Minerva says

The healer goblin walks into the room with a potion.

"He needs to drink this and the blocks will be removed", the Healer says

"Pup will you take this for us?" Sirius asks gently

"Ok", Harry says nervously taking the glass

He looks at everyone and everyone had encouraging looks on their faces. Harry drowns the vial and grimaces at the taste. He felt dizzy for a minute. And it felt like his magic was exploding out of him.

"You will have to get used to the rise of power", Severus says

"He probably hasn't had his magical shots", Remus says

"We will have to do them", Orion says gesturing to the Goblin

King Ragnok tells the goblin to get the shots.

"Now Harry have you had any shots for like Chicken Pokes or Measles?" Severus asks gently

"No", Harry says

"The Goblin Healer will just stick a needle in your arm and it will protect you from magical diseases", Sirius says

"I remember my siblings getting them. It will hurt a little won't it?" Harry asks

"Just a little then it is all over", Regulus says

Harry's eyes widen at the needle the goblin brings in.

"Don't look at it. Look at me", Minerva says holding the boy to her

Harry hides his face in his chest. He feels the jab of the needle and filches. Minerva just holds him.

"There all done", Minerva says wiping Harry's eyes

"Thank you", Harry says quietly

"We will now need Harry's bond test", Orion says

"Of course 7 drops of blood as before", King Ragnok replies

Harry cuts himself again and lets 7 drops fall. King Ragnok says a different spell. Names appear on the parchment.

 _ **Soul-bonds for**_

 _ **Harald Orion Severus Remus McGonagall-Lupin-Snape-Prince-Black**_

 _Susan Amelia Bones (Half-Blood)_

 _Daphne Iris Greengrass (Pure-Blood)_

 _Su Bai Li (Half-Blood)_

 _Isobel Faith MacDougal (Pure-Blood)_

 _Morag Hope MacDougal (Pure-Blood)_

 _Padma Indi Patil (Pure-Blood)_

 _Fiona Alice Longbottom (Pure-Blood)_

 _Hermione Jean Granger (Muggle-Born)_

 _Delphini Narcissa Malfoy (Pure-Blood)_

 _Fred Fabian Weasley (Pure-Blood)_

 _George Gideon Weasley (Pure-Blood)_

 _Cedric Amos Diggory (Pure-Blood)_

 _Juna Anastasia Diggory (Pure-Blood)_

 _Blaise Antonio Zabini (Pure-Blood)_

 _Fay Sera Dunbar (Muggle-Born)_

 _Tracey May Davis (Half-Blood)_

 _Katherine Amy Bell (Half-Blood)_

 _Angelina Sarah Johnson (Muggle-Born)_

 _Princess Cassandra Bloodstar (Fury)_

 _Lyra Cassiopeia Tonks (Half-Blood)_

 _Lilith Freya Moon (Half-Blood/Vampire)_

 _Hannah Louisa Abbott (Pure-Blood)_

 _Penelope Natalee Clearwater (Muggle-Born)_

 _Elektra Penenelle Flamel (Pure-Blood)_

 _Katirya Ares Moody (Half-Blood)_

 _Viktor Krum (Pure-Blood)_

 _Fleur Isabelle Delacour (Veela) (Pure-Blood)_

 _Pandora Xenia Lovegood (Pure-Blood) (Older sister of Luna)_

 _Eleanor Georgina Branstone (Muggle-Born)_

"What is a soul bond?" Harry asks all the shocked faces

"They are your perfect match for a marriage. These girls will be your wives when you reach 14", Remus says

"Your grandmother will not like the Muggle-Borns in the list", Orion says

"Why?" Harry asks

"She doesn't think they deserve to be in our world. But that is not true. New blood is important in family lines", Orion says

"When do I meet them?" Harry asks blushing

"This is Susan", Amelia says gesturing to Susan to introduce herself

"I am Susan Amelia Bones. Pleasure to meet you Harry", Susan says

"You too", Harry says quietly

"This is Delphini", Narcissa says gesturing to her daughter

"I look forward to getting to know you", Delphini says

"Me too"

"This is Lyra", Andromeda says gesturing to Lyra

"Pleasure to meet you Harry. We will be great", Lyra says

"We will need to divide the titles", Augusta says

"Later. Let's take Harry shopping", Amelia says as she sees Harry getting overwhelmed

"Didn't your siblings say you like animals and books?" Alice asks Harry

Harry nods.

"You can get as many pets that bond to you", Sirius says

Harry's face lights up.

"We will be back another day", Regulus says to the goblin

"Of course. I will make sure all other documents are ready", King Ragnok says

"Thank you. May you gold flow", Orion says

"May your enemies fall before you", King Ragnok says

They leave the bank and Harry stays close to his adopted parents he hated crowds.

"We will get your robes first and other clothing", Severus says

"You need clothes to reflect your station", Orion says

Harry nods as they walk into Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions.

"How can I help you?" Madam Malkin asks

"We need full seats of clothes for my Grandson. We need everything including everyday wear", Orion says

"Of course Lord Black. He will just need to stand on the stool", Madam Malkin says

Sirius seeing Harry was nervous takes his hand and walks up.

"I will stay with you son", Sirius says

Harry nods and Madam Malkin begins measuring. When she got too close he would flinch. But Sirius squeezes his hand and reassures him.

"What else do you need?" Madam Malkin asks

"Dress robes", Augusta says, "Any favourite colour Harry"

"Blue", Harry whispers

"The best blue dress robes you can make", Orion says

"Of course my Lord", Madam Malkin says

While they had to wait the group of adults and kids went to get their books from Flourish and Blotts as the street was full with people trying to see Harry's siblings.

Harry was amazed by all the books. The adults could see his passion for books.

"He will be in Ravenclaw for sure", Minerva says

"I have to agree or Hufflepuff", Sirius says

"Don't rule out Slytherin", Severus says

"I agree", Regulus says

"We won't care what house he is in as long as he is happy", Remus says sternly to his husbands

"Harry you can have as many books as you like", Regulus says to his son

"Really?" Harry asks

"Really lets find some ones on animals, history, politics and some on your powers", Remus says hearing what Regulus said

They lead him to a section and Harry goes over the titles and eventually gets a whole pile of books that sounded interesting. Minerva grabs Harry's school list books. Severus grabs some potions books that will help Harry that he never put on the school list. Orion and Augusta got the politics books and Amelia got the law books. Andromeda got a book on Metamorphmagus for Harry. Alice and Frank got Harry books on Herbology that were rare. Sirius got books of curse, hexes, jinxes, spells and their counters. Narcissa got Harry a book on the wizarding war. Lucius got Harry the difference between light and dark magic and how there had to be a balance. The Flamel's got Harry books on Alchemy. Eileen got books on Healing for Harry being a Parselmouth met you would be good at healing not many people knew that. Lyall got Harry a book on the Ministry and what departments there were and how they were founded.

Once they hand all the books they bring them up to the counter the shopkeepers eyes widen at over 50 books not counting the school books. Minerva shrinks all of the books they had paid for and they walk out.

"We will go to Ollivander's then the Magical Menagerie", Sirius says

Harry's eyes light up at the mention of the Menagerie. They go inside Ollivander's and all the other kids with them get their wands quickly. Harry was gently pushed up.

"Who is this?" Ollivander asks

"My grandson Harald Orion Severus Remus McGonagall-Lupin-Snape-Prince-Black", Orion says

"Ah lets see if we can find him a wand", Ollivander says

It takes 45 minutes but Harry had his wand it was made of Rowen, Cypress, Black walnut, and Holly, with a phoenix feather, Thunderbird feather and a Runespoor scale core.

"We can expect great thinks from you Mr Prince-Black", Ollivander says, "That will be 7 galleons"

Harry goes to pay but Regulus bets him and hands over the galleons

"He will need a wand holster too", Sirius says

"Of course. Take your pick", Ollivander says taking out his made holsters

Harry picks up an eagle one that was blue and gold.

"3 galleons", Ollivander says

Sirius hands over the galleons. And they leave.

"Why won't you let me pay?" Harry asks

"Save you money for Menagerie I am sure that is want your siblings wanted", Remus says

They walk to the Menagerie that was full of different creatures both muggle and magical and some mixed together. Harry looks around and finds a Grim who whines at him. Harry lets him out of his cage and the Grim licks him and bits making the familiar bond he named the Grim Anubis. Next was a gold baby Thunderbird which also marked him who he named Simba. Then two Phoenix a Shadow Phoenix he named Mystery and a Water Phoenix he named Tryid. Then a Storm Eagle he named Zeus. Then an owl that was black, red and gold which he named Jinger. Next was a black cobra which he named Medusa, then a Runespoor the female head was named Indigo, then the male heads were Innun and Israel. Next was a wolf mixed with a mirco, tempest, shadow mix and she was black, silver and gold and he named her Imperial. Then a Puma named Caesar. A lion and lioness cubs were next which he named Mufusa and Sarabi, a mini snow leopard that was crossed with a clouded leopard which he named Nala, then a mini sabre tooth cat which he named Diego. Then two Japanese Spitzs who was white he named Artemis and Apollo. Then a Cerberus named Hades. Then there was Kovu a Shadow Panther. Then two German Shepherds he named Myriad and Pyramid. Then two huskies named Balto and Maya. Then a Cocker Spaniel named Lady. Then a St Bernard named Magrick. Then Rama he was a panther. Then he found 4 kittens one was a Persian that was white, black and orange which he named Jade, next was a Siberian cat that was white, grey and black which he named Opal, then an Egyptian Mau she was silver, black, white and gold he named her Eartha. Then a cat named Cleopatra and three Kneazle kittens one that was white with emerald eyes he names Emeralds, next was Ruby who was grey with red eyes, and a black and turquoise he named Shadow. He picked up a rock that seemed to be something more.

"Sorry I have been chosen", Harry says blushing to his parents

"That is ok. You are a beast speaking all of them have many animals", Remus assures Harry

Harry goes up to the counter to pay.  
"Are you Mr Harald Prince-Black?" the shopkeeper asks

"Yes", Harry says nervously

"I have a gift for you it was left with me by a group of kids she is all paid for", the shopkeeper says handing over a wyvern

"She is beautiful", Harry says, "I will call her Spectra"

" _Happy Birthday. She is from us", Haydn says_

" _Thank you all", Harry thinks_

"Do you really want the rock?" the shopkeeper asks

"Yes", Harry says holding the rock tightly

"65 galleons for the lot of your familiars and a galleons for the rock", the shopkeeper says

Harry hands over the money his siblings gave him.

"Thank you", Harry says

Spectra curls up on his neck and Harry carries the kitten kneazle Shadow. His adopted family were happy for him.

"I got you robes for Madam Malkin's so we have everything", Minerva says

"We will go to Prince Manor", Severus says, "It has more room"

"Very well I will bring my wife there soon", Orion says

"Of course Lord Black. Harry I will need to hold on you to apparate to Prince Manor", Severus says

"Ok", Harry says nervously holding Shadow tightly

"The others will take your familiars", Severus says

Harry nods and takes Severus's hand. Making sure he had hole of Harry Severus apparates to Prince Manor the others had followed. Harry was amazed by the place it was so big and beautiful.

"We will show you too your room", Remus says

"I can sleep in a cupboard it is no trouble", Harry says

"Harry you will never have to do that again. I give you my oath", Sirius says bending done and wiping Harry's tears

"But this manor is so pretty and I am dirty", Harry says breaking the witches around him hearts

"You will not need to worry you are a kid. Now would you like to see your room?" Severus asks

"Yes Daddy", Harry says

Severus was shocked by the title but was happy Harry called him that. The others all gathered in the living room while Remus and Regulus showed Harry his room which was huge. There was a king sized bed with black and gold bedding, there was a desk with a window to look outside. A cupboard for his clothes.

"You have your own bathroom too", Remus says showing Harry the bathroom

"Thank you Pappie", Harry says

"Your welcome son", Remus says choked at Harry calling him Pappie

Harry lets his familiars wander around but Shadow who he kept in his arms as he follows Remus downstairs. He see a woman he didn't know and hid behind Sirius.

"Papa who is she?" Harry asks

"This is my mother your Meme. Walburga Black", Sirius says happy Harry called him Papa

"So this is our heir Orion?" Walburga asks

"Yes", Orion says

"He is under our protection", Regulus says

"I don't mean to be a bother Papi, Meme", Harry says

Regulus loved being called Papi.

"May I call you Meme?" Harry asks Walburga

"You may. Another grandson I can spoil and teach", Walburga says to Harry

"Teach?" Harry asks

"Later mother", Sirius says

"You need some food. I think we will eat now", Minerva says

"Ok Mama", Harry says

"We will call Poppy after to check your health", Amelia says

"Ok Madre", Harry says

"Let go get you fed and you can meet all the kids", Severus says leading Harry to the dining room

Where some kids and teens were waiting. They were introduced and Harry shyly talks to them. Susan, Fiona, Lyra and Delphini help him as they will be bonded in time.

After dinner Minerva said she would be back the next day with Poppy who would help with his medical issues. Harry goes to bed happy and explaining to his siblings everything that happened and they share the pranks they had done on Lily and James and soon Harry was fast asleep with his kneazle kittens Shadow and Emeralds, kitten Jade, kitten Opal, kitten Eartha, lioness Sarabi, lion Mufusa, leopard Nala, grim Anubis, sabre tooth together Diego and Japanese Spitz Artemis curled on his bed…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

Severus called: Daddy (English)

Remus called: Pappie (Dutch)

Sirius called: Papa (French)

Regulus called: Papi (German)

Minerva called: Mama (Spanish)

Amelia called: Madre (Spanish)

Orion Black called: Grandsire

Walburga Black called: Meme (French)

Eileen Prince called: Nanny

Lyall Lupin called: Poppy

Hope Lupin called: Nonna

Nicolas Flamel called: Pappa (Means Father)

Perenelle Flamel: Mere (Means Mum)

Augusta Longbottom called: Grandmother

Frank Longbottom called: Uncle Frank

Alice Longbottom called: Auntie Ali

Lucius Malfoy called: Uncle Luc

Narcissa Malfoy called: Auntie Cissy

Andromeda Tonks called: Auntie Andy

Ted Tonks called: Uncle Ted

* * *

 **Harry's siblings:**

1\. Haydn James Potter (11)

2\. Harley Lillian Potter (11)

3\. Hardwin Sirius Potter (11)

4\. Hazel Marlene Potter (11)

5\. Heather Alice Potter (11)

6\. Harvey Remus Potter (11)

7\. Harry (11)

8\. Euphemia Carol Potter (10)

9\. Rosalyn Alice Potter (10)

10\. Iolanthe Rae Potter (10)

11\. Acacia Daisy Potter (9)

12\. Asriel Daniel Potter (8)

13\. Arielle Danelle Potter (8)

14\. Matthew Cody Potter (7)

15\. Ralston John Potter (6)

16\. Delta Sophia Potter (5)

17\. Abraham Godic Potter (4)

18\. Josyln Jasmine Potter (3)

19\. Rachael Hope Potter (2)

20\. Rebecca Faith Potter (2)

 **Harry's Pets**

1\. Anubis. Grim. Male. Black

2\. Simba. Thunderbird. Male

3\. Mufusa. Lion. Male

4\. Sarabi. Lioness. Female

5\. Jinger. Owl. Female. Black, Red, Gold

6\. Medusa. Black Cobra. Female

7\. Indigo, Innun, Israel. Runespoor

8\. Imperial. Micro, Tempest, Shadow Wolf. Female. Black, Silver, Gold

9\. Nala. Snow/Clouded Leopard. Female

10\. Diego. Mini Sabre Tooth Cat. Male

11\. Artemis. Japanese Spitz. Female. White

12\. Rama. Panther. Male. Black

13\. Jade. Persian Cat. Female. White, Black, Orange

14\. Opal. Siberian. Female. White, Grey, Black

15\. Eartha. Egyptian Mau. Female. Silver, White, Black, Gold

16\. Emeralds. Kneazle. Male. White

17\. Ruby. Kneazle. Female. Grey

18\. Shadow. Kneazle. Male. Black and Turquoise

19\. Spectra. Wyvern. Female

20\. Hedwig. Spirit Phoenix. Female. Silver and White

21\. Tryid. Water Phoenix. Male. Blue and Turquoise

22\. Mystery. Shadow Phoenix. Female. Black and Gold

23\. Kovu. Shadow Panther. Male

24\. Myriad. German Shepherd. Female

25\. Pyramid. German Shepherd. Male

26\. Balto. Husky. Male. Black

27\. Maya. Husky. Female. White

28\. Lady. Cocker Spaniel. Female

29\. Magrick. St Bernard. Female

30\. Zeus. Storm Eagle. Male

31\. Cesar. Puma. Male

32\. Cleopatra. Cat. Female. White and Orange

33\. Hades. Cerberus. Male

34\. Apollo. Japanese Spitz. Male


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

Harry wakes up scared about where he was as the sun had already risen high. He knew he was meant to cook breakfast then he remembered he had been adopted and had lots of people looking out for him.

' _That is right little brother you will never go back to that beast', Haydn thinks_

' _What is it like to have a family?' Harry asks_

' _You are going to find out', Hazel says_

' _We are always with you', Heather says_

' _Now go and find your family', Hardwin says_

' _Ok', Harry thinks_

Harry gets out of his bed with Shadow in his arms, Spectra his wyvern was around his neck. The other familiars were following him. Shadow purrs to him with comfort. He hesitantly makes his way out of his room and down the stairs.

"Good Morning Harry", Severus says gently seeing Harry looking very nervous

"I am sorry I didn't get up sooner sir. I will make you breakfast and never sleep in again", Harry says upset

"Shh. You are allowed to sleep in. And your not cooking breakfast. You are a child and can act like one", Severus says gently

"Daddy can I have breakfast?" Harry asks cringing

"Of course my mother is cooking with Hope. Come now son", Severus says leading him into the dining room

Everyone else was waiting there. Including children he hadn't met.

"Have a seat son", Amelia says

"Ok Madre", Harry says

Harry cautiously takes a seat next to her. With Sirius taking a seat next to Harry on the other side.

"Morning Pup", Sirius says

"Why do you call me Pup?" Harry ask

"I am a dog Animagus. An Animagus is…", Sirius starts

"I know. My siblings share everything with me", Harry says

"Do they?" Remus asks

"Yes. They are always with me when I am scared or alone", Harry says

"Do they share information like their training with you?" Regulus asks

"Yes. Everything they learn I also learn buy Haydn says I am smarter than them", Harry says fiddling with the white rock he bought yesterday at the Menagerie

"We will see what you have learned later. Breakfast is served", Eileen says putting food on the table with the help of Hope and a house elf

"You have a House Elf?" Harry asks

"She is the Prince family Elf. Her name was Mags. Mags this is our adopted son Harry", Severus says

"Welcome new Master. Can Mags get you anything?" Mags asks

"No thank you. But my familiars need food", Harry says

Mags disappears with a pop and comes back with food for the familiars which she sets up. Shadow stays in her masters lap to comfort him.

"Harry you must drink this potion it is a nutrition potion. It will help you", Severus says

"Ok Daddy", Harry says taking the potion and drinking it

It tastes funny but Harry didn't care. Once he was done he sees all the food on the table to choose from.

"I can choose from all of this?" Harry asks

"Yes. Eat as much as you like but don't make yourself sick", Remus says

"Ok Pappie", Harry says picking up a cinnamon roll

He eats the most delicious food he had ever tasted.

"Harry these are our children Neville, Fiona and Sarah who you already met and these are John who is 10, Matthew who is 8, Luka who is 7 and Laura who is 6", Alice says

"Hi", Harry says shyly

"We can't wait to play with you Harry", Sarah say

"And go to Hogwarts with you. We will protect you there", Neville says

"You will?" Harry asks

"Of course my betrothed", Fiona says

"These are my children Nymphadora who is 18, Scorpius who is 17 and is in Hufflepuff and Head Boy, Eridanus who is 16 and is in Slytherin, Leo who is 15 and is in Gryffindor, Lynx who is 14 and is in Hufflepuff, Aquarius is 13 and she is in Ravenclaw and you meet the twins Lyra and Cepheus who will be going to Hogwarts in the same year as you", Andromeda says

"Hello", Harry says

"You will be well protected my betrothed", Lyra says

"Thanks", Harry says

"You know Draco, Delphini and Hercules will be going with you as they are 11, then I have Gemini who is 10, Carina and Taurus who are 8", Lucius says

"Hi betrothed", Delphini says

"Hi", Harry says shyly

"Harry these are my children Thalia who is 11, Damion who is 10, Christian who is 9, Lucretia who is 7, Cedrella who is 6 and Marius who is 4", Sirius says pointing at each of his children

"These and Regulus and mine children Lupa and Lepus who are both 11", Remus says

"This is Remus and mine daughter Magenta", Severus says

"So you Remus and Regulus are together?" Harry asks

"Yes", Remus says

"How do you have children?" Harry asks

"Males in the wizarding world can get pregnant", Severus says

"Ok", Harry says

"Harry. Minerva is coming with a healer today to check you over. She will be here soon", Orion Black says

"Ok Grandsire. Is the healer nice?" Harry asks

"Yes she is. Have you ever been to a Doctor or Healer?" Sirius asks

"No Papa. The Dursley's wouldn't take me", Harry says

"Well forget about them. They will be punished. This healer will need to scan you Harry for all your past injuries. We need the evidence to punish the Dursley's", Amelia says gently

"Will it hurt Madre?" Harry asks

"No but you need to have your clothes off", Amelia says

"No", Harry's eyes widen, "No, no, no"

Harry scrambles off his chair and into a corner. He was trembling. The adults saw that he was having a panic attack. His familiars were curled up around him in seconds giving him comfort. Harry was so panicked that he didn't hear his siblings trying to talk him out of his panic attack.

Suddenly the egg in Harry's hand begins to crack and open and a baby phoenix trills coming out. The phoenix's song calms Harry slightly but he was still very panicked.

Susan, Fiona, Delphini and Lyra slowly approach him with a calming draught that Madam Pomfrey had given them after she had been flooed by a panicked Sirius.

"Harry everything will be alright. We won't hurt you. We are soul bonded", Susan says gently

"You can feel if we mean any harm", Fiona says

"Your familiars wouldn't let us near you anyway", Lyra says

"You phoenix is so sweet what will you name her?" Delphini asks

Harry was starting to calm down now thanks to the calming draught. He heard the trills of his phoenix calming him. And he could now feel his bond soulmates and his siblings.

' _You had a panic attack again Harry', Hazel thinks_

' _You got to calm down they need to know', Heather thinks_

' _They will hurt me', Harry whimpers_

' _No they won't. They will protect you', Harley thinks_

' _I am not pure', Harry whimpers_

' _They won't care', Harvey says_

' _They will love you no matter what', Hardwin says_

' _If they don't we will always love you and kill them', Haydn jokes_

' _Calm now?' Hazel asks_

' _I think so. Thank you', Harry says_

' _No need brother you will always be our brother', they think_

"Harry", Delphini, Lyra, Susan and Fiona says trying to get through to him

"I am here", Harry trembles scared still

"Welcome back son", Regulus says

"I am sorry", Harry says

"No need pup. Don't ever apologies for being scared", Sirius says

"Hello Harry I am Poppy Pomfrey and I am a healer at Hogwarts. I am here to scan you and see if you need treatment", Poppy says gently

"I can't take my clothes off", Harry says scared

"Did someone hurt you Harry?" Amelia asks knowing this behave was common with rape victims

Harry's eyes feel with tears and he hugs Shadow close to him and nods and buries his face in Shadow's fur.

Amelia gestures for the adults to back off a way.  
"What is going on?" Regulus asks

"He is acting like a rape victim", Poppy says for Amelia

"No. Our cub couldn't have been…", Remus starts

"No he couldn't off", Minerva says having come with Poppy when Sirius flooed

"I am sure he has. We will just had to make our way around his fear", Poppy says, "Keep him calm and make same compromises"

They go back over to Harry keeping a distance to help keep him calm.

"Harry all you have to do is remove your top. I will not ask you to remove anymore clothing ok?" Poppy asks

Harry looks up from the fur of Shadow and nods.

"Come on lets go to your room. Who do you want with you?" Poppy asks

"Mama, Daddy, Madre, Papi, Papa and Pappie", Harry says

"Lets go then. Your familiars can come with you", Poppy says

Harry holds Shadow tightly with the phoenix in one hand. His familiars follow him. Leading him their smoothing magic. Harry goes to his bed and sits down nervously and puts the Phoenix on the bedside table.

"Harry will you remove your shirt now?" Poppy asks gently

"Ok", Harry stutters and slowly removes his top and everyone can see on his back where whip marks

The men try not to growl or scare Harry. Poppy waves her wand and a big list appears. And all adults where angry for Harry as something's were confirmed.

 _ **Past Skeletal Damage**_

 _Cracked Skull_

 _Broken Collar Bone in 2 places (Right Side)_

 _Broken Ribs: 7 on Right/6 of Left_

 _Bruised Ribs: 2 on Right/2 on Left_

 _Broken Humerus Bone: 3 places on right side/2 places of left side_

 _Broken Ulna: 2 places on right side_

 _Broken Radius: 3 places on right side_

 _Wrist: 3 places on right_

 _Dislocated shoulder: Right side_

 _Dislocated Shoulder: Left side_

 _Fingers and Toes: Both Hands_

 _Broken Pelvis: 2 places left side_

 _Dislocated Hip: Left side_

 _Broken Femur: Both Legs: 3 places_

 _Broken Tibia and Fibula: Both Legs_

 _Broken Ankles: Both Ankles_

 _Broken Feet: Both Sides_

 _Broken Toes: Both Sides_

 _ **Organ Damage**_

 _Punctured Lung: Right Side_

 _Slight Tear Lung: Left Side_

 _Bruised Kidney's: Both Sides_

 _Serve Malnutrition_

 _ **External Damage**_

 _Bruises, Cuts, Welts, Burns and Contusions to most body areas_

 _Open Wounds infected_

 _Bruises_

 _ **Confirmed Harald has been raped Multiple Times**_

"I need a copy of all of this I will be pressing charges on the Dursley's now", Amelia says angrily

"Harry you will need nutrition potions for a while and some cream for those cuts and burns. Severus has something for them and the bruises", Poppy says gently

"I won't have scars?" Harry asks

"No. But we need to take photos. Can you trust us to take them?" Amelia asks

"Ok Madre", Harry says cuddling Shadow and his kittens Jade, Opal and Eartha

Severus gets a camera and they take photos having Harry lying down to show the wounds on his back, chest, and arms.

"There you go son we are all done", Severus says soothingly

Harry nods and Severus hands him the cream.

"Would you like me to put it on your back?" Severus asks  
"Ok Daddy", Harry says

"Lie on your stomach", Severus says gently

Harry does and Severus rubs the cream in.

"What will you name your phoenix?" Severus asks

Harry thinks for a minute.

"Hedwig", Harry says

Amelia had gathered the evidence Poppy had given her she was going to arrest the monster that harmed her child. And that woman as Poppy's information said some of it was made by a woman's hand and some a child about Harry's age. Obviously his cousin.

"I will have the best prosecutor doing this", Orion growls, "Nobody harms the House of Black"

"I will be off to arrest them now", Amelia says

She goes into the floo and shouts her office. When she gets there she gathers Mad-Eye and Shacklebolt to come with her. She also contacts the Muggle police who knew about wizards about meeting them at the Dursley's with child services.

Everything sorted Amelia, Mad-Eye and Shacklebolt apparate near the Dursley home. They see that plan clothes police officers were already there and the Dursley's were arguing.

"We didn't do anything!" Vernon yells as they put cuffs on him

"You harmed Harry Potter Mr Dursley", Amelia says as Mad-Eye grabs Vernon

"That freak should have been drowned when he got here", Vernon says

"Where are Harry's things?" Amelia asks

"Madam come here", an officer says pointing at the cupboard

Amelia goes and sees child's writing on the walls and a thin blanket.

"This was Harry's room?" Amelia asks the Dursley's

"We weren't going to give him our rooms", Petunia says

"Arrest her", Amelia orders

Shacklebolt puts the cuffs on her.

"Take them away", Amelia says

"What about our Dudders?" Petunia asks

"He is going with child services", Amelia says pointing to where social services was pushing Dudley into a car

Dudley was having a tantrum.

"Your Dudley will face juvenile court for all his crimes around the neighbourhood", the officer says

"Dudders hasn't done a thing!" Vernon bellows and struggles

"He is responsible for a lot around this neighbourhood we interviewed the neighbours", the officer says

"Mad-Eye, Shacklebolt take them to the cells", Amelia orders

"Yes ma'am", they say and apparates out with them

"Thank you", Amelia says to the officers

"No need you have helped us out. We will gather evidence and send it too you", the officer says

"Thanks I appreciate that", Amelia says

"We wish your son well. And we will help all we can", the officer says

"Thank you", Amelia says apparating away

It was time to interrogate the Dursley's with Veritaserum…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This week is my 26th birthday so as a tradition I update. So Happy Birthday to me:)!**

* * *

 **Chapter .3.**

* * *

 _Ministry of Magic_

 _Auror Office_

* * *

Amelia had come in with Moody, Kingsley and Dawlish and they saw the two Dursley's in the interrogation rooms.

"Have you the Veritaserum?" Amelia asks Moody

"Yes", Moody growls

"Lets do Mrs Dursley first. Alastor with me", Amelia says and she and Moody go into the room

They go into the room and Petunia looks up her hands where in cuffs and she didn't look too happy.

"What the hell am I doing here Freaks!" Petunia growls

"I am Madam Amelia Bones Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and this is Head Auror Alastor Moody", Amelia says

"Freaks! I demand to be let go", Petunia says

"You are here to answer so questions", Amelia says

"I want a lawyer", Petunia says

"We can get you a wizard or witch if you like", Amelia replies

"Not one off your freaky kind", Petunia growls

"Then none at all. Alastor administer the Veritaserum", Amelia says

Alastor forces three drops of the Serum into Petunia's mouth and she immediately goes limp.

"What is your name?" Amelia asks

"Petunia Cassandra Dursley nee Evans", Petunia says

"Date of Birth?" Amelia asks

"19th of May 1956", Petunia replies

"Parents?" Amelia asks

"Rose and Henry Evans", Petunia says

"Sister?" Amelia asks

"Lillian Jasmine Potter nee Evans", Petunia says

"Your husband?" Amelia asks

"Vernon Vincent Dursley", Petunia says

"Son?" Amelia asks

"Dudley Vernon Dursley", Petunia says

"The Veritaserum is working", Alastor says

"Mrs Dursley when did you get your nephew Harry Potter?" Amelia asks

"5th of October 1985. He was given to us by Dumbledore", Petunia replies

"Are you sure it was Dumbledore?" Amelia asks

"Yes", Petunia replies

"What did he say?" Amelia asks

"Dumbledore told me my sister didn't want the brat. And how I was tasked with caring for the brat because he was a squib. Whatever that is", Petunia says

"A squib is a child born to Magicals but doesn't have magic", Amelia replies, "Did Dumbledore say anything else?"

"Yes not to treat him well", Petunia says

"Would you have done it if he hadn't said it?" Amelia asks

"Yes. He is abnormal! A Freak!" Petunia replies

"Where did you put Harry for his bedroom?" Amelia asks

"The cupboard under the stairs", Petunia replies

"Did you treat Harry right?" Amelia asks

"No. I refused to feed him some times. Got him to start doing chores when he came to us. And let my husband beat and rape him and share him around", Petunia replies

"Did anyone else rape him?" Amelia asks

"A few people as Vernon wanted promotions", Petunia replies

"Why didn't you stop it?" Amelia asks

"Because he is a Freak and he deserved it", Petunia says

"Did you help beat him?" Amelia asks

"Yes", Petunia says

Amelia asks other questions so they could get most of the abuse written down. She was furious by the time she was done. And the Veritaserum had worn off.

"What did you do to me?" Petunia demands

"Put her in a holding cell", Amelia growls

Dawlish comes in with two Aurors and they take her to a holding cell and Amelia, Kingsley and Alastor go into Vernon's interrogation room.

"Why the bloody hell am I here?" Vernon yells, "And get these cuffs off me!"

"I am Madam Amelia Bones Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. You are being questioned for you your treatment of the one minor Harry Potter", Amelia says

"I want my lawyer!" Vernon yells

"Magical lawyer or nothing Mr Dursley", Amelia replies

"Never", Vernon says

"Administer the Veritaserum", Amelia orders

"WHAT IS THAT!?" Vernon yells as Moody makes his way over with a bottle

"Truth serum", Amelia replies

Vernon struggles but Moody gets three drops in his mouth.

"What is your name?" Amelia asks

"Vernon Vincent Dursley", Vernon replies

"Date of birth?" Amelia asks

7th of March 1953", Vernon says

"Wife's name?" Amelia asks

"Petunia Cassandra Dursley nee Evans", Vernon replies

"Family?" Amelia asks

"Marjorie Dursley", Vernon says, "My sister"

"Son?" Amelia asks

"Dudley Vernon Dursley", Vernon says

"The Veritaserum is working we may begin", Amelia says, "What do you think of your nephew Harry Potter?"

"He is a Freak! A Abomination! And ungrateful little brat", Vernon says  
"When did you start verbally abusing him?" Amelia asks

"The minute he was with us", Vernon replies

"When did you start physically abusing him?" Amelia asks

"That day", Vernon replies

"When did you start sexually abuse him?" Amelia asks

"That night", Vernon replies

Amelia was disgusted. Harry would have been only 5 years old.

"Did you allow anyone else to rape him?" Amelia asks

"Yes. My boss and a few other men. Wanted to earn money on the freak", Vernon replies

Amelia was even more disgusted by Vernon.

"Did your son beat Harry?" Amelia asks

"Yes I encouraged him", Vernon replies  
"Why would you do this?" Amelia asks

"To beat the freakiness and abnormality from him", Vernon replies

"Where you told too?" Amelia asks

"That fella Dumbledore told us to not make life easy on the brat. Not that we would anyway", Vernon replies

"Describe all the abuse you did to Harry", Amelia says

Vernon does in great detail and was looking happy about it. It made Amelia and Kingsley sick as he described the rapes of Harry's. And the beating.

"Is that all you did?" Amelia asks

"I withheld food from him and made him do all the chores around the house. Dudley made sure he never made friends. And the Freak knew never to tell anyone", Vernon replies

"What was his punishments for not completing his chores?" Amelia asks

Vernon describes the beatings and a could of rapes happened if Harry didn't complete his chores. And he describes letting his sister beat Harry too.

"Who where the others that raped Harry? Names, addresses and place of business", Amelia orders

Vernon tells her all and Amelia learns Harry had been horribly violated with sexually toys as well. She had a count of 12 rapes. 6 for Vernon and another 6 people.

The Veritaserum wears off and Vernon's face turns red with anger. She tries lunging for Amelia but the restraints stop him.

"Throw him in a holding cell. Till his trial", Amelia orders

Moody and Kingsley drag him out of the room as Vernon was shouting about what Freaks and abominations that they were. And he was swearing.

Amelia goes to her office furious and sick about what happened to her son. She files the reports and sends spends the next hour at Scotland Yard and getting them to arrest the mean who also raped Harry. They promised to have it done immediately. Then she heads to Prince Manor in was late by the time she arrived.

"How did it go?" Sirius asks

"They did horrible things to Harry. But they are both going to be charged with abuse, rape, neglect and anything else I can make stick", Amelia says

"I have hired the best prosecutor in the magical world", Orion Black says

"Good but they WILL be going to Azkaban with what they have done", Amelia replies

"What did they do?" Lucius asks

Amelia tells them and they all pale and the women looked sick about what had happened to Harry.

"He will need us more then ever", Eileen says

"The poor dear", Perenelle says

"We will be there for him and Poppy, Severus and I will be there for him at school", Minerva replies

"And he will have his betroths", Lyall says

"It would have to be explained to them to go slow with him and just be friends too he is ready", Hope says

"We will invite them over for the rest of the holidays. That way Harry will have friends both at Hogwarts and the other schools", Remus says

"It can be a belated birthday party for his first meeting", Sirius suggests

"Well we better send out invitations. How do we get the Weasley twins here?" Regulus asks

"Remus and I will do that. You all can invite the rest and talk to the Muggle-Born soul-mates", Sirius replies

"Lets get too it", Narcissa says summoning parchment and ink

They start writing out a list of kids to attend the party with Harry and his betroths. Most where siblings with his betroths. Expect the Weasley's and they couldn't invite the Potters as they would just try and hog the attention. But Sirius and Remus felt bad for not inviting the septuplets. But that couldn't be helped. They couldn't find a valid reason to get them here without James and Lily. Who Harry had every reason to be scared off.

Now they had to send the invitations in the morning and personally deliver those to the Muggle-Borns. They all headed off to bed and put monitors on Harry's room so when he woke up with nightmares they could comfort him…

* * *

Harry layered in his big bed. He was scared of all the changes that had happened around him. His phoenix's where singing a tune to him. He was cuddled buy his puppies, kittens and kneazles on his bed. He would try to sleep but could he do so in this place after the adults had learned about him? Would they find him disgusting and get rid of him?

" _Don't worry brother they won't", Haydn thinks_

" _Are you sure?" Harry thinks_

" _Yes!" they all say_

" _You don't find me disgusting?" Harry asks_

" _Never", Harvey says_

 _"Will they get rid of me?" Harry asks_

 _"They won't they love you", Hardwin says_

" _We love you Harry", Hazel says_

And Harry heard all his other septuplets say that too.

" _I love you all too", Harry replies_

" _Go to sleep little brother. Sweet dreams", Heather thinks_

" _Thank you", Harry thinks_

Harry falls into a restless sleep cuddling up to his familiars to make him feel safe…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
